dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smash Bros. Vs Disney
Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:The Electric Switch Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Collaborations Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Mickey And Friends Vs Mario Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOD SHED! ((Note I adopted the fight so please don’t edit it anymore because it had no categories and someone keeps editing the fight so please stop)) ((Please Stop you’re vandalizing my fight please stop)) ''' Pre-Fight ' Disney were at their kingdom thinking of money grabbing ideas. Mickey said “How about a fighting game!” Everyone thought that was a good idea until suddenly team smash came and readied for battle. this was gonna be a heck of a fight. ''Combatants Team Disney: Mickey, Stitch, Luke Skywalker, Donald Duck, War Machine Team Smash Bros, Mario, Mega Man, Link, Luigi, Dark Samus FIGHT!!!!! Mickey took his Keyblade and slashes Mario away. He crashed into s pillar. Luigi saw and kicked Mickey away where he lands face first into a fountain. Stitch pulls out his blasters and began shooting at Mega Man who dodged rolled away. War Machine began firing bullets at Dark Samus Who charged up a blast disintegrating every bullet. Mickey got yo and grabbed Mario by his chest and threw him into the air. Stitch leaps into the air and began to scratch Mario’s face. Luigi then grabbed his hammer and hit Stitch knocking him away. Mega Man ran at Donald and punched his face. War Machine grabbed Mario and began pelting him with bullets. Dark Samus grabbed Stitch and threw him into the air Luke grabbed his light saber and saw Link trying to stab Mickey Mouse. He used the force to slam him around. Mario rolled away and grabbed an assist trophy he shattered it showing Waluigi!!!! Waluigi began smacking War Machine with his tennis racket until he disappears Mickey ran at Mario and uppercutted him Into the air. Mario yelled in pain and slammed the mouse into the ground. Mickey was angered and slashes a pillar launching it at Mario Who was hit and launched away. “Hot Dog!“ Mario came back with 2 life’s angry he grabbed the mouse and slammed him into the Pillar before jumping on his head. Stitch grabs Mega Man’s Head and pulls his head. Mega Man punched him off and was blasted by Donald Who was holding a shotgun.Mega Man came back with 2 life’s left. Donald laughed in victory but was shot by the smash bros laser gun. Stitch jumps onto Luigi’s back and dug his claws Into his back. Luigi yelled in pain and Stitch grabbed his laser gun and pelted him with bullets. Luigi fell back and Stitch lifted a massive pillar into the air. He bashed it Into Luigi’s body launching him off stage. Luigi came back with 2 life’s, War Machine grabbed Dark Samus and held them in a head lock. Stitch began pelting them with lasers and Donald used his shot gun to injure Dark Samus. Mickey then grabbed Luke and threw him at Dark Samus. Link then swung his saber decapitating the Samus. Dark Samus returned with 2 life’s. Link was shocked and with Mario they began charging at Disney. Luke Skywalker used the force to grab them and began slamming them around the place. Luke then threw them into the endless void where they die. Mario came back with one life and Link with two. Mickey grabbed Link and thrusted his Keyblade at Link who parried. Mickey jumped inti the air but was blasted away. Donald Duck kicked Dark Samus and jumped onto them and began beating them. War Machine Mech grabbed Mega Man and began slamming him into the ground. Stitch ran at Mario and began punching him. Luigi then head butts Donkad off of Samus, Link ran at Luke and they collided blades. Luke’s Blade sliced The Master Sword In half. Luke then ran at Link and sliced his head in half. Mickey grabbed Mario by his arm and stabbed his Arm. Mario then grabbed a fire flower and began pelting Mickey with fire. Luke ran into the battle and used the force to grab Dark Samus and throw them away. Mickey then took his Keyblade and used a blast leaving only the mask of Dark Samus. Mickey then leaped and crashed into Link who yells. Mario saw the final smash and crushes it. He ran away and Luke saw Donald grab Luigi’s chest and began smashing him. Luigi was then Instantly launched away, Mickey had enough of this fight and he ran in a tornado sucking every Nintendo character up. He then sprayed thinner into it melting every Nintendo character. Results This DBX’s Winner Is Team Disney! Next Time With Electric and Minecraft Trivia * Me and my friend Electric are doing our 2nd collab on this wiki! * This is my second abounded fight I adopted * This is Electric‘s first fight with the limit of characters we can have. Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights